A Little Piece Of Heaven
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto know where they stand with each other, even if the bastard's parents don't agree. NaruSasu COMPLETE
1. Part ONe

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. I make nothing from writing this. Also, the song 'Jacob's Ladder' belongs to Mark Wills.

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto know where they stand with each other, even if the bastard's parents don't agree. [NaruSasu]

A/N: Yay! More Naruto! Woot. I've been writing One Piece lately because I'm obsessed with One Piece (mainly Sanji), but I need to write a few Naruto. This thing has two parts, because I was too lazy to finish it all at once. I hope you like it, anyway. 

P.S. Sorry in advance for Fugaku-saa's ignorance. XD

* * *

A Little Piece Of Heaven

Part One

"_So late one night by the harvest moon_

_Jacob climbed a ladder up to Rachel's room_

_He knew his place, it was right beside her_

_Step by step up to her world_

_Head over heels for a brown eyed girl_

_And getting caught didn't seem to matter_

'_Cause Heaven was waiting at the top_

Of Jacob's ladder." – Mark Wills

It took almost a year for Uchiha Fugaku to realize his youngest son was gay, and another half a year to realize the blonde boy he spent time with was his very male lover. To say he was furious and disgusted was an understatement. He did everything in his power to keep them apart, even going as far as to lock Sasuke in his room and not letting him out unless it was for school. Now he was out and the younger Uchiha was antsy, pacing his room night and day, muttering under his breath about things Fugaku would rather not hear from his son's mouth. Mikoto tried to get the man to listen to reason, but he didn't want a homosexual son. His reputation could've been shot to hell. He needed to be like his older brother, the married man with a son and another child on the way.

"Our grandchildren are going to be just like that annoying idiot, if we even _get_ grandchildren from Sasuke." Fugaku said coldly, much to Mikoto's chagrin. She had realty liked Naruto; he kept Sasuke happy and out of the house. At least, before Sasuke's father had locked him away like some cursed prince. She wasn't going to tell her husband any of this, though. He was already angry enough. "Where did we go wrong, Mikoto? We raised him to be a man, not to _love_ men." The man put his head in his hands, moaning over the loss of his youngest son. Mikoto tried to comfort him the best she could, even though she didn't exactly agree with his choices. She just wanted Sasuke to be happy.

Neither of his parents knew he was there, so he'd heard every word of his father's rant. He didn't honestly care what his father thought about him; the man had always put him in Itachi's shadow. But now he was sitting there talking badly about his blonde, his dobe, like Naruto was a monster or something. He wanted to go out there and scream at his father, whatever popped into his head, but his mother was out there with that bastard and he still loved her dearly. She was the only one who understood that his love for the blonde boy wasn't a choice. He didn't _choose_ to love the idiot; he just _did_.

"I'm telling you, Mikoto. We need to send him away to some camp or church program to stamp the homosexuality out of him. I won't stand for it!" Fugaku sighed heavily, leaning his head against his wife's shoulder, finally noticing a familiar shadow just around the corner. He lifted his head back up, eyebrows pinching together. "I know you're there, Sasuke. Come on out and join us."

Mikoto stiffened against his side, opening her mouth to tell her son to go back upstairs. She knew what was coming, but she didn't know how to sop it. Ever since Fugaku found out about Naruto, all he ever did now was yell at Sasuke until his voice went hoarse. Of course, it didn't help that Sasuke yelled back, and just as loudly.

"Hi, honey." She said quietly, sadly, as he took a seat on the couch across from them. He was livid, she knew, because his eyes were narrowed and his hands were clenched so hard into his fists that his knuckles had turned white. She wanted to tell him that everything would be all right, that she would let him see Naruto secretly behind his father's back. Fugaku always did know what was on her mind at all times of the day.

"He will not be going behind my back with that trash, Mikoto. I simply won't allow it. If I have to hire a babysitter for him, then so be it. He won't be seeing that boy again." Fugaku said harshly, like that settled the whole matter. Sasuke was practically blowing steam out of his ears by now, sitting so rigidly that Mikoto knew he was a few words away from exploding and trying to strangle his father.

"It doesn't matter who he loves, Fugaku! I just want grandbabies!" She sighed, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke smiled at her gratefully, his body relaxing ever so slightly. She sent him a smile back that spoke of her love for Naruto, adding a wink just for fun.

"It matters to me! That idiot 's going to bring this family down with his obnoxious attitude and his blinding choice in clothes. I won't let that happen."

"Shut the fuck _up_, you _asshole_!" Sasuke hissed, pushing himself up from the couch and getting in his dad's face, his lips curled back over his teeth. "Listen here, and listen good 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. We're going to be together, whether you like it or not. As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm out of here and you'll never see us again. Any grandchildren we have, you'll never hear about. You'll never see them, you'll never know them, and it'll be the same for them. I love that idiot with everything within me, and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that. Send me away? Fine. But I'll come back still loving him and _gay_. So go _fuck _yourself." The raven growled as he stepped away from Fugaku, glancing at his mother apologetically before marching angrily up to his "cell", slamming the door loudly behind him. His father sat stunned on the couch, his mouth still slightly open.

"This is that boy's entire fault, corrupting my son like that!" Fugaku didn't miss a beat.

"Just stop it, Fugaku." Mikoto hissed, standing up at following Sasuke's path up the stairs to the room she shared with her husband, tears coming to her eyes. If only life was easier.

~*~

It was nearing midnight and the house was dark save for the light on in Sasuke's bedroom. He was throwing things haphazardly into a duffel bag, needing to see his dobe no matter what it took. He was leaving now, and he wasn't ever going to come back here. His father didn't get it and even though his mother wholly supported Naruto and him, there were bound to be some major arguments. Sasuke didn't fell like spending the next two years of his life stuck in his room waiting for his father to stop being an asshole.

Sasuke jumped when something tapped on his bedroom window, the sound quiet enough where only he could hear it. The raven turned around, his eyes went wide at the sight of his lover on the other side of the glass, grinning widely. Sasuke quickly pushed the window open, seizing Naruto by the collar of his hoodie and yanking him into the room. Lips were desperately smashed together, hands groped and grasped everything they could, and Sasuke forgot how to breathe. The other boy's breath ghosted over his mouth in a soft sigh, a smile evident in his voice.

"Fuck, teme I missed you." Naruto whispered, pushing the raven to lay down against the bed and following with a knee on either side of his waist. Their lips met again, softer his time, Sasuke arching into the hands slipping under his shirt. A choked sound came from his throat as the other boy's lips trailed down his neck, teeth latching onto his collarbone. He hadn't felt the dobe's touch in three months, and he was desperate to feel Naruto inside him.

Naruto pushed himself onto his hands, brushing Sasuke's bangs of his forehead. "Actually, I can't stay for very long. I just came to say goodbye."

"What?" Sasuke croaked, his mind stuck on the word 'goodbye'. He reversed their positions, pinning the blonde's arms above his head. "What do you mean, 'goodbye?' What about us?" The raven buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck, breathing in his familiar, citrus scent, and wondering not for the first time why he even stayed with this idiot. Oh, yeah, because he was in love with him. "Hn. I was under the impression that we were going to stay together even though we can't see each other."

Naruto let out a heavy breath, leaning down to kiss the raven and scowling when Sasuke simply turned his head away stubbornly.

"I love you, Sasuke, I really do. But I can't take not seeing you for months on end. I need something constant, something more reliable. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, regardless of what your dumb parents think. But I'm at my limit. We won't work with them between us." Naruto wriggled out from under Sasuke, readjusting his clothes before searching for any thing he may have left there. "Besides, it's not like I want to leave." He added as an afterthought, shrugging as he went over to his lover's dresser and pulled a drawer open.

"Where are you going?" The raven mumbled, looking off to the side, thoughts of suicide, bribing, and other unholy scenarios going through his mind, anything to get the blonde to stay. Naruto grunted in reply, scratching the back of his head as he thought about it.

"To Kyoto. Jiraiya's gone again, and since your parents despise me, I have to go all the way out there to stay with Kakashi and Iruka." Naruto grinned as he pulled his My Chemical Romance shirt out of one of the drawers, throwing it over his shoulder as he looked for more of his stuff. Sasuke nodded his head, glancing sideways at the half full duffel bag on his bed. If Naruto was leaving Tokyo, then Sasuke would go with him, no questions asked.

"Can I come?" Sasuke asked him, picking at a loose thread on his pants. Naruto's head shot up at that, opening his mouth to say something but closing it a moment later. He closed the drawer he was searching through and came to stand back in front of the raven, meeting his eyes like he was trying to find something in them. "What? I'm not letting you go that easily. Do you know how long it took me to get comfortable kissing you?"

Naruto grinned as he bent down and kissed the Uchiha, running his fingers through the boy's dark hair.

"I was going to ask you to come myself, but you just made this a lot easier." Naruto reached the duffel on the bed-of course he'd noticed it as son as he came into the room-and started filling it with clothes. Sasuke smirked as he got up from the bed, grabbing another bag from the closet and filling that with his clothes as well. The two boys went through four different duffel bags, and there was still some clothes left.

"This is fine. I'll just buy more with my savings." Naruto took the duffels and threw them one by one down the ladder, taking the more fragile duffel with ism down the ladder. Sasuke was bout to follow the blonde down, but a soft knock at his door made him freeze half way out the window. "Yeah?" He called, quickly climbing back into his room and closing the window. His mother came in a second later, looking like she was about to go the bed. He tilted his head in question, hoping she didn't notice his empty closet or the things missing from his bookshelf.

"Just came in to say goodnight, sweet heart." Mikoto came further into the room, kissing his forehead and then both of his cheeks. Sasuke felt his stomach flip uncomfortably at the thought of breaking his mother's heart in a few, short seconds, but he couldn't just back out now. All of his stuff was already in the car probably. "Sasuke, let me talk to your father. Maybe I can get him to ease up on you two a little." The woman said as she made her way to his bedroom door, leaning against it as she talked.

Sasuke swallowed with some difficulty, "I love you, mom." He mumbled, before walking the short distance between them, hugging her tightly. She kissed the top of his head, and when she left, Sasuke watched her until she disappeared out of sight into her own room. Trying to hold back his tears, the raven went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing a letter explaining why he was leaving. He put the letter on his pillow, where she would see it in the morning, and quickly climbed down the ladder to Naruto's side.

"Ready to go, babe?" Naruto asked, taking his hand and leading him to the silver car in the driveway. Kiba, Naruto's official best friend, was glaring at him from the drivers' seat, clearly not expecting him to be there. "Yeah, I forgot to tell dog breath you were coming, too."

As Naruto climbed into the backseat, Sasuke looked back at his house, the place he'd been leaving in for all of his life. He thought about his mother finding his letter imagined her expression and it made tears well up on his eyes. This time, he didn't stop them, not even when Naruto touched his cheek and tried to kiss them away.

"Let's go, Kiba." The blonde murmured, taking Sasuke's hand and pressing it to his cheek. Sasuke watched his house fade away as they drove down the driveway, leaving the prison and its warden behind. For once in the last year, he felt like he had control over his own life.

And it helped that Naruto was right by his side.

~*~

_Mother,_

_I'm sorry. Naruto came tonight, and he's taking me to Kyoto. I won't be back, not even for the things I left behind in my room. I promise I'll see you again soon. I wouldn't keep any future grandchildren from seeing you, as long as that man isn't around to see them. I'm sure Naruto will want our children to know you, and I'll respect his decision. I love you and I hope you can forgive me._

_Sasuke_

Mikoto reread the letter ten times over, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Her baby was gone, just like that. When she went to his room that morning, his clothes were gone, and even some of his CD's. Then she found the letter and she understood. She was only angry at Fugaku for hating Naruto like he did, just because he loved Sasuke. She didn't think it was right to judge something like that.

"I'll find them both, and then I'll kill that blonde jackass for kidnapping my son." Fugaku said darkly, sipping on his favorite scotch next to her. Mikoto crumbled the letter up in her hands, standing and turning to slap him across his right cheek. Scotch spilled over their expensive Egyptian rug, but neither seemed to notice.

"You follow those boys anywhere, and I'm divorcing you! For once in his life, Sasuke is happy, and I won't let you ruin that!" Mikoto turned on her heel, heading towards the phone in the kitchen and picking it up, dialing Sasuke's cell phone number. After three rings, he actually answered.

"I'm not-"

"Is that a promise?" She hissed out, angrier with Fugaku than her youngest son. There was a moment of silence on the other line before Sasuke breathed out a heavy sigh. The woman could hear other voices in the background that were probably Naruto and whoever was driving. "In your letter, you said I could see any grandchildren you have. If it's not a promise, then I'm not giving my blessing."

"That's all you want?" Sasuke asked, sounding thoroughly confused. Naruto suddenly came over the line, obviously having taken the phone away.

"Think about this: I predict we have two sons, Sasume and Naoki. We'll have a little girl on the way when we eventually come to visit, and all three will have our combined last names. I'll make sure to take as many pictures as I can and show you when we visit, 'cause then Fugaku-san can't rip them up. Sound good?" Naruto took a long breath, exhaling in a soft laugh at Sasuke's protest of him already naming their children. The phone was handed back and Mikoto sighed happily at the mental pictues all of that created.

"Tell Naruto I love him." She deadpanned, holding back a smile as Sasuke repeated what she said for his lover's benefit. She giggled when Naruto said it back, but called her mom instead of the usual 'Mikoto-san'. "All right, baby, I'm going to let you go. Make sure you get rid of this phone so your father doesn't track it."

"Okay, Love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Sasuke." Mikoto sighed, finally hanging up and leaning back against the all. Fugaku came around the corner, his eyebrows pulled in to a scowl. His wife just rolled her eyes before walking away, already daydreaming about Uchiha-Uzumaki (or was it Uzumaki-Uchiha?) Sasume, Naoki, and the little girl.

~TBC~


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. I make nothing from writing this. Also, the song 'Jacob's Ladder' belongs to Mark Wills.

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto know where they stand with each other, even if the bastard's parents don't agree. [NaruSasu]

A/N: Here's the second half. I hope you enjoy this, too.

* * *

A Little Piece Of Heaven

Part Two

_"It'll be five years September_

_Since her daddy found a letter and a note on her windowsill_

_Swore he'd never forgive them_

_Nothing melts the heart like a grandchild will_

_Now she climbs up on his knee_

_Says,. "Grandpa, tell a story, the one about me.."_

_He thinks back and his eyes shine_

_Says, "Listen, child, once upon a time…" – Mark Wills_

The trip to his husband's childhood home was a long one. Sasuke was asleep next to him in the passenger's seat, his wedding ring glittering bright in the sun. Between the two front seats were boxes and boxes of pictures, along with a diaper bag and a small paper bag of toys. In the back seat, two children slept quietly, one still in a car seat and the other in a booster. Both children had jet-black hair and pale skin, but their eyes were bright blue, just like their papa's. Sasume and Naoki, just like he'd predicted, and they even had a little girl-Satori-on the way. Sakura, their surrogate, was a little more than seven moths pregnant. This little one would have Naruto's hair and eye color, practically the spitting image of her papa. He knew because he had predicted it.

Naruto was extremely nervous, since they hadn't warned Mikoto ahead of time that they were coming, so there was a good chance Fugaku was home as well. They hadn't seen or heard from the couple for six years, so it was a little unnerving to be doing this now. Sasuke still wasn't over his father being an asshole.

The driveway to the Uchiha estate was finally in view, and Naruto reached over to shake said Uchiha awake. Sasuke blinked sleepily and sat up straighter in his seat, stomach dropping when he saw his father's Mercedes in front of the house.

"You still want to go up?" Naruto asked, touching his arm gently. Sasuke looked up at the house again, then into the backseat at his sons. He wanted his mother to know her grandchildren, despite his father being there. If the man said anything offensive, then Sasuke was just going to have to punch him.

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered, leaning over in his seat to kiss the blonde on the mouth before getting out of the car. Naruto grabbed the diaper bag as he got out, shutting his door behind him and going for the door on his side. The blonde unbuckled the small raven's car sseat before lifting him into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Papa?" Sasume blinked, wriggling sleepily in the blonde's arms. Naruto grinned as he walked to the front of the car, taking a hold on Naoki's hand as the boy walked up to him. Sasuke grabbed the boxes and paper bag from the front seat, shutting and locking all of the doors behind him. The small family walked slowly up to the front door, Sasuke lifting a hand to open it.

"Oi, you don't live here anymore! You can't just-"

"Mother?" Sasuke called, opening the door wider for Naoki to slip under his arm. Sasume whined softly to be let down, and he followed his brother down the hallway as soon as his feet hit the floor. The two small boys cooed over the large pots lining the walls, and the even larger tapestries and pictures on them. "I don't think she's here." Sasuke said softly, turning to close the door behind them despite what he'd just said. He took the blonde's hand and pulled him down the hallway after their children, following them into the expansive living room. The raven's heart leapt up into his throat at the sight of his father sleeping on the couch, and his children giggling as they pulled his face into weird expressions.

"Naoki!" He hissed, grabbing the little boy's wrist and halting his movements. There was a soft snort from his father, then one sleepy eye cracked open to see what was pulling at his face. Sasuke pulled his son behind his back, glaring softly at the man as he sat up on the couch and passed a hand over his face.

"Daddy, who's this man?" Naoki asked, peeking around Sasuke's back with a dark eyebrow raised; a hysterical picture if Fugaku had anything to say about it. The eyes ruined it for him, though. They were supposed to be…black.

"He has blue eyes." Fugaku said dumbly, glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. It was obvious where the little boy had gotten the odd color.

"He's Naruto's son, too." Sasuke said coldly, making sure his father saw the ring Naruto had proposed with on his ring finger. If the man noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Hn. I was expecting black, but it suits him."

"You'd better believe it." Naruto grinned, urging Sasume forward with a hand to his head. The younger raven came to stand next to Sasuke, one hand clenched in his pants leg, his eyebrows pulled down over his _blue _eyes.

"You have the same lines on your face that Uncle 'Tachi does." Naoki grinned-he looked just like Naruto when he did that-before walking closer and touching the older male's face. Sasuke stiffened at the action, but a hand on his lower back made hit stop and relax. Soon, even the shy Sasume was touching Fugaku's face. "Are you our grandpa? Daddy and Papa said you were mean. Are you mean?" Naoki pulled his hand back and ticked it into the pocket of his shorts, looking up and back at Naruto and Sasuke. " He just looks old! You lied!" The little boy pouted, wasting no time in crawling into Fugaku's lap, pulling his little brother up with him.

To Sasuke's surprise, the man laughed and wrapped both arms around them.

"You're Naoki, I'm guessing." He nodded, kissing his grandson's temple gently, surprising Sasuke yet again. He turned when he felt the blonde's hand on his arm, pulling him to sit on the couch across from the other three. "And this other one is Sasume. You know, your grandmother is going to be very happy when she gets home. She' been dreaming about you three for the last seven years." The last part was said quietly, and Sasuke felt the strange sensation that his father was indirectly apologizing got them.

"Three?" Naruto wondered, tiling his head confusedly. Fugaku simply shook his head and made a rocking motion with his arms. Then Naruto got it. "Ah, the new baby. Just two months and we'll have her. Sasuke deiced to name her Satori."

"I'd like to meet her, too, if that's all right with you? I assume she'll be the spitting image of you. Mikoto said you predicted it, and you were right about these two, weren't you?"

Naruto actually blushed, "Yeah, I was."

"Papa's weird like that." Naoki laughed, blowing a kiss to his blonde father, who caught it and put it in the pocket of his jacket. Sasume laughed across from him, clapping his hands and saying 'papa' over and over again.

"No, 'Sume! Say daddy!" Naoki protested. His little brother simply giggled and said it louder.

"It's so obvious I'm his favorite." Naruto said smugly, elbowing his husband in the side. Sasuke just smirked and leaned further into this dobe's side.

The sounds of a door opening up down the hall made everyone freeze, Mikoto's soft humming reaching them from the foyer. The two little boys were up in a hurry, peering around the corner at the strange, singing woman. She had bags in her arms, her hair mess as she tried to balance herself.

"Fugaku, I hope you're up! There's a car in the driveway that isn't ours."

"We're in the den!" He called back, almost smirking at the sound of bags dropping on the floor as she burst into the room, tackling Sasuke before she got the chance to notice the kids still standing in the doorway.

"You're so biiiiig! I missed my baby so much! How could you leave me like that?! Oh, Naruto, you look so handsome! Give your mom a kiss, you idiot." Mikoto kept prattling on and on, stretched out over them both. Sasuke was starting to get a little worried; his mother's eyes were feverish, like she had taken drugs before this visit.

Then she realized she could hear children giggling.

"Are those my babies?" She whispered against Sasuke's cheek, feeling his nod more than seeing it. She lifted her head and gazed at the two, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "I knew you two would make beautiful babies." She giggled, standing up and sweeping both children into her arms. Naoki planted a wet kiss on her cheek, and Sasume lifted his arms in the air to be carried, smiling at her through his pacifier. "You're a pretty baby, yes, you are." Mikoto kissed his cheek, pulling Naoki along to the couch where she sat with both of them in her lap. "So who's who?" She asked.

"I'm Naoki, and this is Sasume. Papa says 'Tori isn't here yet!" The little raven explained, as Sasuke pulled Naruto up from the couch and into the hallway where his mother's groceries were scattered.

"Things are going good." Naruto said smugly, helping his husband to clean up the bags. Sasuke gripped his wrist and pulled him closer, sealing their lips together softly. For a minute the blonde forgot where they were, as he dropped a hand to grab at the raven's ass. "Hmmm. I wonder what your dad would say if he saw us like this." The blonde wondered, bending to pick up the rest of the groceries on the ground, hoisting them into his arms. When they passed the den, neither of Sasuke's parents noticed. They were too caught up in spoiling the hell out of their grandchildren.

"Are we staying for the night?" Naruto asked, setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter. After the two men put the food way, they headed back to the den, hands laced together. Sasume looked up as they walked back into the room, and he cooed happily as he raised his arms to Naruto.

"Up." He smiled, wriggling in Mikoto's arms. The blonde lifted the little boy high into the air before bringing him down again, kissing his cheek and rocking him back and forth in his arms. Sasume giggled and tired to grab his papa's hair, but Naruto quickly moved his head out of reach.

"Oi, what'd I tell you about hair pulling, mini-Sasuke? You'll make me bald before I'm thirty!" Naruto said sternly, but the meaning of his words were lost on his younger son. Sasume just giggled more and tried to grab his hair again. "Heh, you're father used to do that to my hair, too. Actually, he still-ow!"

This time, it was his husband that grabbed his hair.

"I'm daddy, remember?" He smirked, leaning over Naruto's shoulder to make faces at Sasume. The smaller raven held out his arms for Sasuke, whining slightly when he couldn't sit up straight. The blonde readily handed the baby over, and sat back on the couch across from his in-laws. A few minutes later Sasuke joined him with Sasume wriggling on his lap.

"Are you planning to go home tonight?" Mikoto asked nonchalantly, rubbing noses with Naoki and smiling.

"Can we stay here, daddy?" Naoki asked, twisting in Mikoto's arms to give his father his hand-me-down puppy eyes, courtesy of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke instantly caved, hanging his head.

"We have no crib for 'Sume." Naruto added in an afterthought, which brought Sasuke's head right back up.

"We made a nursery upstairs in case this ever happened." Mikoto smirked, making Sasuke's head go right back down again. Naruto laughed and rubbed his head, thinking about yo yos. "What? You don't want to stay with your loving mother?" She pouted, losing it when Naoki touched her lip and laughed.

"I don't think that's the problem." Naruto muttered awkwardly, coughing into his fist as he looked way, Sasuke's head snapped back up as he glared at the blonde, blushing darkly. "Ah hah, did I just say that out loud?" Naruto laughed.

"Well, we could take the kids off your hands for a night. You know, get to know them better." Fugaku suggested, just as awkwardly, his eyes looking between them. Sasuke let out a loud groan as he hid his face in Sasume's shoulder, the little baby grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling it.

"There you go, 'Sume! Make daddy bald!" Naruto laughed, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder. "Anywho, I think that was H-E-L-L yes. You don't know how long it's been since-"

"-seven moths…"

"You kept track?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, shrugging it off before he could get caught up in the moment. "We'd really appreciate it. We haven't gotten a good night's rest in years."

"That's fine. You can use Sasuke old room for, uh, sleep." Mikoto scrunched her face up at the thought, standing up with Naoki tightly in her arms. Fugaku relinquished Sasume, actually nuzzling his cheek in the baby's soft hair. "We'll be back in an hour or so. We'll be bring home dinner, too, so don't be too long." She winked at them as he grabbed the diaper bag, and the paper bag of toys, and started walking down the hallway. "And don't forget to bring Satori when she's born, you two!" She added.

"See you later, daddy and papa!" Naoki yelled back to them, followed by Sasume's yell of 'bye bye'. Naruto snorted as he curled into Sasuke's side, placing his hand on the ravens' thigh just as the front door opened and closed. He thought it as a little weird sending their children away with people they just met, but both Sasume and Naoki seemed comfortable with them.

"So, teme, you wanna take them up on their offer?" The blonde man wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making his husband break out into a wide smile.

"You bet your ass, dobe." Sasuke smirked, before seizing his hand and pulling the other man up the familiar stairs. He felt like they were sixteen all over again, but without the sneaking around bit. This was much better, and he had his children, husband, and his parents to thank for this blessed moment.

His little piece of Heaven.

~Owari~


End file.
